


Her

by bethyl_we_will_be_good



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Peace, Reunions, Surprises, coming home, i can explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethyl_we_will_be_good/pseuds/bethyl_we_will_be_good
Summary: Daryl had really planned to kill Dwight, like he had already said since the very first day. He had really wanted to do it, when they had driven into the woods. Daryl was ready for it and obviously also Dwight, but when the man sank on his knees, it made Daryl realise something...





	Her

It had been over ten months now, since the war had finally ended. Ten months after Negan's reign of terror had an end trough Rick's hands. Many things had happened since that decisive day on the wide field.

Communities had started to build, stocks had got found, buildings had got rebuilt and the fences had become stronger again. Also wounds had healed, but of course not the wounds deep inside their souls. They were and will always be present, after everything they had been trough.

Almost everything became almost good again. Carol and Ezekil were leading the Kingdom together now and overtook the education from the little boy. And the last time Daryl had seen the two of them together, he hadn't missed the way they had looked at each other. It was more than impossible to oversee it.

Tara and Rosita were having regular contact with the now new Sanctuary and also made the goods exchange every week. After Negan had killed himself inside his cell, Maggie also began to feel better. Only her, Jesus and Daryl himself had known about her plan to finally kill Negan. But before they could even think about a plan, Daryl had already done his own.

He had given Negan his last choice to either kill himself or he will do it with his own hands. The man finally decided to cut his veins open with a small piece of broken glass. Maggie finally became her peace of mind and could only focus on the baby growing inside herself now, after Negan was gone.

For all the other, Negan's death was an accident, but Daryl knew he couldn't also tell Rick so and he had also never planed to do so. He told him the truth and even when the Sheriff still wasn't agreeing or understanding, he still finally accepted it. Daryl knew it was all about Carl, but Negan was way too far gone from becoming a good man one day again.

Rick had to think about his little daughter, Gracie, Michonne and all the other beloved members of their family. They just couldn't risk to live with such a bastard captured in their cellar.

Alexandria was completely gone after the attack. Daryl, Rick and Aaron had gone back a few weeks after the war had ended, but nothing was left any more. So most of them stayed in Hilltop, even when the three communities were all their homes now.

They were welcomed everywhere and a few weeks ago little Glenn Hershel Greene was born. Everything was good, they had enough stocks, a roof above their heads and people close. They all became better, started to live again. Everyone, expect Daryl.

During the war, he hadn't really time to think. The only thing he had in his mind the whole time was protecting his family and finally end the war. If he had the seldom chance to fall into bed by the end of the day, he fell asleep instantly. Now he was laying on top of his mattress awake for hours long, staring at the celling above his head and thinking. Just thinking, almost the whole night long.

Of course, he was thinking about the blond, beautiful, young girl, who had changed his life forever. Beth, Beth Greene. Daryl sometimes whispered her name into the darkness, because he wanted to hear her name coming from his lips again. So many feelings were running trough his body, while his tongue almost tickled by her name, his lips became warm and tears started to build in his already tired eyes.

Some nights he was crying like a little baby. Cleaning the sadness, the guilt and the hopeless out of his own body with it. He remembered about every situation he had with her together. What Beth had told him and what he had answered. What she had done and what he had. The way she had looked at him and the way he had stared back at her.

Daryl also thought about everything he should have said and showed her. But till the end he was just too damn shy and unsure about everything when it came to her. And it broke his heart even more, when he thought about it, that it had finally been Beth's own death, that had made him realise his feelings for her.

And he should have told her so, everything. Should have showed her so every second he had with her. But right now it was too late. Beth was gone, just gone. He had lost her once more, when they had laid her into that damn car trunk to get away from the walkers. They had come back to take her the next day, but she was gone.

Not only was it impossible now for Daryl to touch her one more time or see her beautiful face, it was also the uncertainty that made him almost insane. Had she become one of these walkers and sneaked around somewhere in the woods? Maybe some stranger had already taken her down and her body decayed anywhere in the dirt now.

It should have been himself, that should have taken her down. Even when just the thought caused even more tears rushing down his cheeks. But at least he should have done this for Beth and finally give her the peace she deserved so much.

Or maybe the gun shot hadn't killed her. They have never checked so, there also wasn't any time for that. Maybe someone had saved her or Beth had saved herself and was still alive somewhere out there. Maybe she was still injured, had lost her eyesight or memories. Maybe she was clueless and didn't even know who she was any more.

Didn't matter which scenario it finally was, Daryl always felt like shit and didn't know what he should do. Still crying, he somehow always felt asleep in these nights, hating himself so much for how damn stupid he was back then.

But in some nights he was laying with a smile in his bed. Thinking about Beth's beautiful, light blue eyes. The way she had looked at him, like he wasn't that stupid redneck he felt. How soft her fingertips were, whenever she had touched his skin carefully.

When her mouth angles rose up and her lips formed this truthfully smile, because he had said or done something funny. Daryl had tried it more than once to make her smile. The knowing that it was finally him, that made her happy and smile made him feel all proud and useful. He had done it and he would do it every time again, even when he felt like a stupid teenager, who had a damn crush on her.

How damn good her words had made him feel. The goose bumps he got everywhere on his skin, when Beth sang to him. How peacefully and relaxed her face looked, while she was asleep and Daryl just couldn't resist to watch her doing so. All the things they have been trough, their time together, how close they have become and every time they had smiled at each other.

In these night Beth was still alive in front of Daryl's inner eyes and he talked to her. Told her everything he always wanted and imagined with closed eyes to touch her, to see her looking up at him and smiling like nothing had ever happened and changed.

But it had changed everything, especially Daryl himself. During the war he was only in killer mode any more. He didn't think about what it meant to pull the tricker. That he blow out a life, maybe even a innocence one with it, to only protect his family.

The war was a big burden for everywhere and for Daryl it was all about protecting his friends and family. He had stopped to live completely. Stopped to live the life Beth had caught him. He knew, she wouldn't have liked it what he had done to Negan, but if she had been under the same roof as this bastard, Daryl would have done it already the second the man had entered the cell for the first time.

After the war had ended, Daryl remembered about what she had learned him. Of course, he hadn't forgotten it, but it just wasn't in the foreground any more during the war. Protecting, surviving, killing. That was everything he had in mind and done during this time.

And it was kind of strange, because the day after the war had ended, his brain had also stopped to be in surviving mode. The next morning it felt so wrong to not be tensed the whole time long and expecting an attack from Negan in the very next second. But something had changed with him during the night, maybe because he had slept with both eyes closed since such a long again.

Daryl had really planned to kill Dwight, like he had already said since the very first day. He had really wanted to do it, when they had driven into the woods. Daryl was ready for it and obviously also Dwight, but when the man sank on his knees, it made Daryl realise something.

Beth wouldn't have want this. She didn't want Daryl to be a killer, he had already killed enough in his life. No, too much. But this death would have been different, because Dwight was on his knees, even when he didn't beg Daryl to not kill him. Dwight had lost everything. His home, his wife, his hope, his love. Almost like Daryl.

If he would have really killed the man, it would have been false. Dwight had changed, he wanted to be a better man, had really tried to help them. Daryl had also once got the chance to change himself into a better self. And people had exacted it, had exacted him. They had given him a second chance, his last one, and right now he wanted to judge about Dwight's life?

Who was he, that he could decide about this man's life? Daryl could hear Beth's voice inside his head, that there wasn't even one reason to do it. Of course, he had tortured him for days, had killed one of the people Daryl started to really care about and so much more, but Beth told him that day in the woods to forgive. To just forgive.

She had always faith in Daryl, his changes and tries, so this was his turn to give someone his trust. Beth would have wanted it so and even when she was gone, Daryl could at least do this for her. Maybe one day he will be able to tell her this story about the day he had forgiven for the first time in his life. Maybe she will be proud about him.

Daryl just hoped that one day he won't regret it, when he threw the keys onto Dwight's lab. With one ear he had listened to the man's last words, but with his other he still imagined Beth's. Daryl knew Dwight wasn't the same as Negan, he wasn't too far gone, but still he warned the man, that he will kill him, if he will ever come back. He will kill him instantly, if he will ever see him again.

It was all Beth, that made Daryl doing so, also when he muttered to the man, that it wasn't too late for him. He could still make things good, in contrast to himself. Dwight should find her. He should find his wife and should start to live again. Tell and show her everything he ever wanted, things Daryl wasn't able to do any more. But for Dwight it still wasn't too late. He could still make everything good again and start a new life.

That day was ten months ago now and like he had warned the man, Daryl hadn't seen him close to Hilltop again. Sometimes he thought about him, if he had really found Sherry and finally got his life back. But most of the time Daryl thought about Beth, his lost love, even when she had never got to know that.

During the days, Daryl was busy with much work, so he couldn't think about her so often. But he always did in the evenings when he was laying alone in his bed. He always gave his best, just because of her. So Beth will hopefully be proud about him, when they will ever see each other again. Didn't matter if this will be in heaven or still down here.

* * *

With his crossbow over his shoulder, Daryl walked trough the woods, always watching out for any danger. He had to check one of their little huts they had in the woods. Just in chase something will ever go wrong. Under the wood flooring, they had hidden water, food, blankets and weapons. Daryl checked these huts once every month and so he did this one today.

It was the hut, which was the farthest away from the communities. Daryl had almost needed the half day to finally get to it, thirty minutes to check if everything was alright and then he was already back to his car. Autumn was close, the air already smelled different and the wind felt colder than just days before, while he walked trough the woods.

This morning they could have already seen their breaths in form of a little, white cloud in front of them. So Daryl pulled over a jacket, when he left Hilltop today. He will probably only be back with sunset, when it will become even colder.

When he was outside the fences, he always tried to focus on his job. But it wasn't that easy, when he was all alone and just everything remembered him about Beth. Sometimes Daryl caught himself getting frightened by a rabbit or a deer running away from him, because he was too deep inside his thoughts and didn't focus.

He always told himself to not ever do it again, but it never stopped him from doing so by the next chance he got. And also this time, when Daryl stepped trough some bushes and almost shrugged together, when he saw two silhouettes from the corner of his eyes.

Instinctively Daryl aimed his crossbow at them, expecting two walkers to come closer to him, but he was completely surprised and shocked, when Dwight and Sherry stood in front of his loaded weapon. Behind some more bushes was a red car to see, probably theirs.

"Daryl." Dwight said also surprised, but at the same time he looked very relieved to see the hunter. For the first few moments, Daryl was speechless and just looked with widened eyes at the two of them. He was always horrified about this day. What will he do, if Dwight won't listen to him? If he will really come back?

Daryl didn't want to disappoint Beth or forget everything she had ever caught him. To see the good in people, even in a world like this. There are still good people Daryl.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He finally asked sharp, holding his weapon still warning at the two of them. To show him, that they didn't have anything bad in mind, Dwight and Sherry surrendered their hands into the air. The man with the shaggy hair still had this smile in his face, while his wife already looked worried at her husband.

Maybe she wasn't so sure about their plan like Dwight was. "I.. I have done what you have said. I have found her." The man finally answered, but it wasn't enough for Daryl. Beside the hunter could see it himself. Dwight had obviously really found Sherry, even when Daryl had doubted so sometimes. He was kinda happy for him to find her, but still it didn't really interested him.

Yeah, he had found her, but why were they back? What was their plan? Maybe they wanted to get revenge. Maybe they had an insidiously plan. Just thinking about it, Daryl got into killer mode instantly again. Someone came too close to his family, even when he had told Dwight to keep himself as far away as possible. They had to have a really good excuse for their appearance, so Daryl won't kill them in the very next second.

"I'm not blind man. I have told you to never come back again. So why are you here then?" Daryl said between clenched teeth, he really didn't want to kill the two of them, but he also had to protect his family. Sherry's expression got even more worried, like she wanted to stop her husband the very next second to keep him from saying anything more.

"No, no. You don't understand." Dwight tried to explain Daryl, who just got even more nervous, because he really didn't know about what the man was talking about. Daryl understood his words, he had found his wife, but the meaning he didn't get.

Did Dwight maybe want to show him, that he had found Sherry? But he had never ever told him so. In contrast, he should have kept himself away. No, Dwight couldn't have misunderstood that. Maybe the two of them were in danger, but Daryl sure as hell won't let them inside the save fences.

Slowly but sure the hunter got angry. He was in a dilemma, what the hell should he do now? Dwight tried to calm Daryl down with showing him with his hands to keep calm and the smile in his face he had never seen on him before. After a few more moments of silence and staring at each other, Dwight tried once more, when he said "I have found her."

Daryl felt himself like he was in a bad movie. Did Dwight maybe become crazy during the way? But what was with Sherry, she hadn't said even one word till now. She just looked sceptical at the hunter, probably asking herself if this was really such a good idea.

Inside Daryl's head everything was working. What had he missed? What did Dwight mean? Who had he found? He obviously didn't mean his wife, like Daryl had meant that past day. Who was this her for him? Why did he come the whole way back to just tell him so?

Daryl's head was shortly before exploring and so he didn't even hear the leaves rustle under light foot steps coming closer into their direction. Alternately he looked into Dwight's expectant face and Sherry's worried one, still being clueless about what to do next.

He was really shortly before shooting Dwight into his leg to win some time, he would have done it the very next second, when a way too familiar voice suddenly filled the silent forest air "Daryl."

First he had thought to imagined it. Maybe her voice got back into his head to pretend him from doing something stupid, something he will regret later, something she wouldn't like. But it did sound so real, so close, so clear. And obviously also Dwight and Sherry had heard it, because both of their expressions were even more tensed and excited now.

After a few more seconds thinking about it, Daryl finally forced himself to look into the direction the voice had come from. Even when he was so damn afraid about to find nothing, like all the other times before.

But there she really was and he just couldn't believe his eyes. Beth, she was just standing there in the middle of the soft moss, looking right back at him.

Daryl's eyes widened almost painfully, when his brain finally realised the moment. Without wanting it, the weapon in hands slowly started to sink, while his eyes scanned her standing a few feet away from him.

Even after decades of not seeing her for just one second, Daryl would have always recognized Beth again. She still looked all the same, even when she wasn't the same any more. Her golden locks weren't that long any more, instead her hair was shoulder long now. But they still looked like the ones from an angel and Daryl bet they also still felt the same soft way.

Beth looked neat, they obviously weren't on the roads for so long. Her face looked exactly like in his dreams, maybe just a little mature, but still all cute and beautiful. Daryl couldn't exactly say it, but her body did somehow look different, had changed a little. Yeah, more into a woman's one.

But even with all these changes, the girl in front of him was still his Beth. Still the girl that had changed his life forever, that had caught him so much and that he loved more than his own life.

Even when everything still felt, looked and seemed so real, Daryl still couldn't believe what was happening in this moment. Beth Greene was standing alive in front of him, in the middle of no where.

He just couldn't process and understand it. Was this all maybe just a dream? Did he hallucinate her? Was he really crazy right now? What was going on here? Could he really trust his eyes?

But Daryl didn't need any answers to his many questions, because suddenly he could hear her voice again, the voice he would have given everything to hear it just one more time in his life "Daryl." Beth did sound so strong and happy, while her eyes were also taken him in.

He wanted to say something, but after moments of staring with a wide opened mouth at her, Daryl's throat was dry and unable to say anything out load. Just a small whimper left his trembling lips "Beth." It was almost inaudible, but she still heard it and her lips formed an even brighter smile.

"Yeah, it's me Daryl. It's really me. I'm here." She said softly and patient, before she carefully made one step forward into his direction. Daryl could exactly see how excited and nervous she was, but it was nothing to what feelings were exploring under his own skin right now.

Somehow he obviously had let fallen his crossbow to the ground, because his palms were empty now and sweated badly, he could exactly feel it. He really, really also tried to get closer to Beth, but his legs seemed to be made of pudding.

Finally, he managed to make three steps, like a little baby, who just made its first steps ever so weak and insecure he felt. Daryl's whole body was shaking, like he was in the middle of a snowstorm, but sweat drops were still running down his back. His lips were shaking, while he tried to repeat Beth's name over and over again.

Suddenly everything began to get blurry and Daryl got the fear that maybe everything was really just a dream and he slowly began to wake up, but then he blinked and the tears fell over the edge of his eyes and he finally saw Beth all clear again, still coming into his direction.

Her eyes were also glassy, but the shine inside them was stronger than her tears. With quick steps she came closer and closer, Daryl could see and hear it. She was almost reachable for him, when he expected too much from his own body and his knees finally boycott his bodyweight.

Slowly he sank to the ground like a wounded deer. "Beth." Daryl whispered almost begging, unable to stand up any more. He could just watch her speeding up her steps and stretching out his hands for her to finally close the distance between the two of them completely.

And then everything happened so fast, when she was suddenly standing right in front of him, smiled down that warm smile and finally Beth framed Daryl's tear strained face with her soft hands. "Hey you." She whispered happily, like she also couldn't believe her eyes.

His hands automatically found their ways around her belly to pull her even closer, till he was able to bury his face against the fabric of her shirt. Daryl just had to feel her, hold her as close as possible without hurting her. He sure as hell won't ever let her go again.

"Oh my God. It's really you. It's really you Beth. I can't believe it. Beth." He whimpered between sobs and tears, feeling her fingertips moving gently trough his way too long hair. Relieved she leaned her head down, till her chin was laying on top of his trembling head.

"I know Daryl, I know. I also can't believe it." Beth whispered against his dark brown hair. He could feel her breath against his scalp, could feel the way she inhaled his scent with closed eyes and when her soft lips touched his head, while talking.

Still on his knees, Daryl cried tears of joy, guilt and relieve into the fabric of her shirt, clasping the material as tight as possible while doing so. Even when it would have been just a damn dream, it would have been the best he ever had and he would hold onto it, till the day he will die.

But it wasn't just a dream. It was all real. Beth was real, right in front of him. Daryl got a second chance, his last chance to make everything good again. What had he ever done to get such a big second chance in his life? And how should he ever form the words for all the questions he wanted to ask and tell her? Where should he start? Would she forgive him?

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Beth. I'm sorry." Daryl whimpered helpless against her belly. "Don't be, everything will be good now Daryl. Everything will gonna be alright, I promise." Beth still tried to be strong, but then she suddenly couldn't hold her own tears back any more, when they landed carefully on top of Daryl's hair. Her last words were only a whimper any more, unable to keep her strength any more.

With red eyes but a smile in his face, Beth looked down at him, when their eyes met. Clear tears were running down her cheeks like little rivers. Overwhelmed she finally also let herself sank on her knees, so she was under his chin again, like Daryl was used to and had also always adored so much.

With shaking hands, but still all gently, Beth framed his face again, taking in the lies she had missed so much since a half eternity. "You look different, Mr. Dixon." Beth finally decided with a bright smile in her face. "You too, girl." Daryl answered truthfully and from near she did even more than from far away.

There were scars in her still so pretty face. He looked long at the one, where that damn bullet had went trough. Her skin looked tanned, but still all soft. Freckles were around her sweet nose, she had probably spent much time outside the last weeks.

All in all Beth looked healthy and she obviously had a save place to be and that was all Daryl had ever wished her. He wanted Beth to be happy, his Beth. "Yeah, but I'm still all the same my chaperone." She finally answered him with tears still glistening in her eyes.

Daryl wished to be able to tell her the same about himself, but he wasn't the same man any more. He had grown, but not always in a good way and because of good experiences. He just hoped for her Beth, that she was alright the whole time they were apart.

After moments of looking deep inside their eyes, Beth suddenly leaned forward and pressed a short but very sweet kiss into the corner of Daryl's lips. It was more than just unexpected and he couldn't help himself, when he felt his whole face blushing into a deep red.

His reaction caused Beth to smile even brighter and excited she eyed him close. Yeah, she was right, like always. Everything will gonna be good again. Everything was already good for Daryl, because she was back. Healthy, obviously with her whole memories and she wasn't mad at him.

As soon as he will get the chance to, he will tell her everything. Just everything and especially his feelings for her. Didn't matter how she will react or what she will answer to his confession, he just had to tell her. He won't let her go a second time, without letting her know so.

Or maybe he didn't have to wait for the right moment. Maybe that moment was right now, while they were both on their knees, looking into each other eyes, their bodies so close. Daryl's still overwhelmed brain finally decided that he was right, he should really tell her everything right now.

All nervous and excited he finally began to stammer "Beth. I.. I have to tell you something.. I.." But he couldn't even end his sentence, when they got interrupted by some high baby screams.

It was instinct after spending so much time close to three babies and taking care of them, that caused Daryl to look into the direction, searching for where the scream had come from. Without even wanting it, he had got on his feet and pulled Beth with him.

Also she looked worried back over her shoulder, where the baby was obviously laying inside the car. Also Dwight and Sherry were doing so, about whom Daryl had almost forgotten. For one quick second he got damn worried and also that strange feeling came right back deep inside himself, because he didn't want Beth to be close to this man. But they had obviously spent some time together, at least for getting as far as they had got.

But the couples expressions told him, that they were both touched about Beth's and his reunion. Sherry's face didn't look that tensed any more, more relieved and happy just like Dwight's. Daryl still didn't know what was going on here. Why were the three of them together out here? Was the crying baby Dwight's and Sherry's? Maybe, the time would fit when he had found his wife pretty quickly, after Daryl had let Dwight go. Maybe they have saved the baby or had found it somewhere on their way?

It almost broke Daryl's heart to hear a baby screaming for more than three seconds, when Sherry finally nodded into Beth's direction and she and her husband got back to their car to look at the still crying baby. Beth nodded back at them, even when Daryl didn't really understand for what reason they were doing so.

After Dwight had smiled at them and finally got with his wife behind the bushes to calm down the baby, Daryl gave his whole attention back to Beth. She was standing still very close in front of him, their chest touch, fell and rose together with their breathings.

Daryl's hands rested by her hip, he only got so, when he moved his palms and felt her flesh. Finally also Beth gave her attention back to Daryl, when she felt his fingertips moving above the fabric of her clothes. Her lips formed a warm smile instantly again, when their eyes caught.

"Hey, Mr. Dixon." Beth welcomed him once more, when she found herself between his protective arms. "Hey there, girl." Daryl said with a big smile in his face and felt as relieved as he hadn't since she was gone. Grateful Beth leaned her head against his chest and Daryl laid his chin gently on top of her blond locks. She did fit so perfect under his chin and against his body.

"I have missed you so much all the time Daryl. I can't even tell you." Beth whispered all happy, while breathing relieved deep inside her lungs. "I know, I have missed you too girl. Always." Daryl answered truthfully and this time he had his nose buried deep inside her golden locks and breathed her beautiful scent inside himself.

Maybe she had changed, but she still smelled the same way Daryl had always admired so much. Maybe some things will never change, maybe this was part of it. They could still hear the baby crying and screaming a few feet away from them, while they hugged each other tight.

Daryl needed much strenght to suppress the need to get over to the baby, instead he closed his eyes and just tried to enjoy this beautiful, priceless moment he had with Beth. Finally she began to move in his arms and looked like him once more over her shoulder into the direction of where the screams were coming from.

They could hear Dwight's and Sherry's voices and tries to calm the baby down, even when it obviously didn't work. And then Daryl just couldn't hold the questions back any more, when they almost burst out of his mouth "How did you three end up together? Where were you going? What did you want to do outside here, with a baby with you? How did this all happen?"

Clueless about where to start, Beth looked up at Daryl for some seconds, before she finally started "I got to a group, Sherry was with them. Later Dwight got to us and told me about you. We were on our way to Hilltop, to find you and.." In the middle of her story she suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder once more.

The baby's screams got louder and more heartbreaking. "And.. I.. We.." Beth tried to go on, but finally she failed and got all silent. Dwight asked his wife something like if the baby was hungry. Daryl couldn't really understand Sherry's answer, just that it had got fet just one hour ago.

Alternately Beth looked over her shoulder back to the car and then right up to Daryl again and so did he. Two more times she tried to go on with her story, but something discourage her from doing so. Her expression changed into worry and compassion, when she finally told him "I'm sorry Daryl, I just.. I have to.. give me one moment."

And without him being able to do anything against it, Beth stopped their embrace and ran into the direction, where Dwight and Sherry were standing. A little shocked and confused Daryl watched her running away from him and getting behind the bushes. He already missed her right now.

After some seconds he finally followed Beth and just came around the corner, when she took the little, still crying baby from Sherry's arms into hers. She was always great in taking care of children and calm them down, but still it was a little strange. Sherry was actually its mother, so why wasn't Sherry able to calm down her and Dwight's baby?

Still all confused Daryl watched the happening, when Beth laid the baby comfortable, started to bob it up and down in her arms and began to sing quietly. Daryl remembered the song in the very first second. It was the same she had always sung to Judith, when she was as tiny as this little something here. The quiet forest air was filled with Beth's beautiful angel singing now and while watching her, his eyes got glassy again.

It was such a pure moment, one Daryl won't ever forget in his life. Slowly the baby's screams got quieter, while Beth kept on singing and giving one of her best smiles. When she was finished with her song and the baby had calmed down enough, she whispered softly "Shsh.. It's okay sweetheart. Shsh.. Mama is here now."

And for a second time this day, Daryl's heart stopped to beat for a few seconds, when he finally realised what she had just said and even more important, what her words meant. The baby in Beth's arms was hers, not Dwight's and Sherry's. She was the mother of it, she had born it and had brought it into this world.

With an opened mouth and unbelievable eyes, Daryl watched Beth handling with the baby, till its screams finally silenced completely. With a lovingly smile on her lips she looked down at her own flesh and blood, being the proud mother she was.

Only Beth was able to calm the baby down. Of course, it was hers. She was its mother. It belonged to her and only to her.

Again so many questions ran trough Daryl's confused head, while he kept on watching Beth with unbelievable eyes. Why and how? Where was the father of the baby? Was he Beth's boyfriend? Another horrible thought ran trough Daryl's mind and his whole body began to shake and his hands formed fists, when he thought about that Beth had maybe got rapped.

He would definitely prefer, that the father of the baby was now her boyfriend, even when it hurt him with just thinking about it. But it hurt even more to think about the second scenario. At least Beth would have been fine with a boyfriend, even when this man wouldn't be him. Maybe Beth just wanted to visit him, her old friend, and family. But why without her boyfriend and Dwight and Sherry instead?

And why did she took the baby with her? It was too dangerous outside, even when the baby did need its mother. Daryl's head almost explored about the many questions. How was her pregnancy? When did she give birth? How did she feel right now?

From the corner of his eyes, Daryl could see the way Dwight and Sherry were watching him and his reaction closely. It was a mixture between excitement and worry. How did they have imagined his reaction to Beth and her baby?

The air was filled with Beth's sweet words to her baby, while she still held it close to her chest and moved shooting. Mama is here now. It was probably a force of habit, that caused her to say it out loud, without thinking what this one, single word caused to him.

In this moment only her baby did count, Beth probably hadn't even noticed it, that Daryl had followed her and watched her shocked now. She only focused on her job to be a good mother, that caused her to forget everything around herself.

Only when the baby had finally completely calmed down and its eyes were probably closed again, shortly before falling asleep, Beth looked up and caught Daryl standing all clueless a few feet away. The lovingly smile in her face was quickly gone, when she finally got it what she had just done to him.

Beth had probably wanted to tell and show him everything different, but now it was all out and she couldn't take it back any more. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe Daryl wouldn't have believed even one of her words otherwise. But now there was really no doubt, Beth had become a mother.

"Daryl." She said softly, afraid about what he will say and do next, like the couple next to his side. He was still unable to say anything or to move one limb. It just didn't want to sink inside his brain and make him realise that everything was real, what he had seen and heard.

With the baby still in her arms, Beth stepped carefully closer to him and with compassionate looking eyes she told him "Daryl, I.. I can explain everything." By the half-way she finally stopped, being maybe afraid about how he will react. Beth had to protect her baby from him and even when Daryl had never thought about this before, he hated that thought.

The baby was part of her, part of his sweet Beth, and he would never ever hurt it. He would never ever do something like that. After some more seconds looking at Beth's hesitant movements and worried expression, Daryl finally got his body control back, when he stepped on time closer to her.

He could see how tensed and ready to intervene Dwight and Sherry were, while Daryl got closer to Beth and the baby. After having his mouth opened for so long, his voice did sound weak and shaking, when he finally said "I know. I know you can. I know you will Beth. But, not right now. Not yet."

His words obviously surprised the young mother in front of him, while he watched her shoulders sank relieved and her eyes getting filled with warm tears. Beth's lips also formed a compassionate looking smile, thanking him so for his understanding.

Still overwhelmed and being unable to say anything, Beth looked back at the baby in her arms, when a tear found its way out of her eyes. The way he will react to all of this had probably bothered Beth since a very long time. She was afraid and worried, because Daryl meant so much to her.

A cold shiver ran down Daryl's back, when he just imagined about her worries. He could never ever be mad at his girl, didn't matter what will happen.

Till now, Daryl had only seen the light brown, fluffy blanket into which the baby was wrapped, but nothing more. Slowly, almost hesitant if Beth was okay with it, he stepped forward. The young mother quickly got his intention and closed the distance between the two of them to show him her baby. To show Daryl what she had made.

With a smile over both of her ears, Beth finally stepped next to his side and then he could finally see the new life. And for the first few seconds he was shocked. It wasn't just a baby, it was a newborn. Probably not even one week old. He really hadn't expected it to be that young and tiny.

And Daryl had also never ever seen such a beautiful baby in his life before. It was more than just cute and endless sweet. And it looked so much like its mother. The fine, soft blond hair, its tiny nose, the outlines of its lips, the long eyelashes and even the ears had the same form.

Peacefully the baby was sleeping in Beth's arms. Its eyelids and mouth sometimes moved with its dreams. Daryl didn't know the baby's father and he also won't ever see any similarities between them, because the baby was all Beth. From its ears down to its toes, it looked so much like its mother.

Tears began to build up in Daryl's eyes, while he watched the newborn closely. How pure and clean its skin looked, having its whole life still in front of itself. No worries, no fear, just nothing. The baby was the definition of innocence.

Daryl was still watching it overwhelmed, when Beth's soft voice suddenly filled the air "His name is Nils." It was a boy and he had already made its way into the middle of Daryl's heart with just being the way he was. Nodding his head, because the name fit to the little boy, Daryl finally answered "He looks so much like you."

Like the proud mother she was, Beth smiled happily up at Daryl and he just couldn't suppress his own wide smile.

After some more endless beautiful moments of looking down at the little boy in Beth's arms, Dwight finally carefully reported to word, when he said, that they should better start their way to Hilltop now, because it will get dark pretty soon.

Only having the safety of Beth and now also of her little son in his head, Daryl refused that suggestion and instead he said, that he knew a save hut just one mile away from here, where they could spend the night. And tomorrow they could finally make their way to Hilltop.

Dwight knew it was pointless to debate with Daryl about it, maybe also because the hunter was right. It was just too dangerous to be outside in the woods after sunset, especially with a baby on board, if it wasn't necessary.

They all got into Dwight's car and Daryl drove them into the direction of the hut, looking every third second into the rear-view mirror to look if Beth and Nils were still alright. He always earned for his overprotecting way a sweet smile from Beth in response.

The last meters they had to walk to the hut, letting the car parked behind some bushes. Daryl carried all of Beth's bags she needed with pleasure, while he leaded them to their shelter for tonight.

After they had finally reached their destination and Daryl had made sure that everything was safe for three times, Nils began to cry again and Beth said that she will better retire into the hut to feed her little son.

While she was doing so and Sherry began to unpack some of their stuffs for tonight, the two men started a fire in front of the hut. "You know, we didn't know how you will react to everything. To the baby." Dwight finally said it out loud, after they had found enough firewood. "I know, have seen your faces." Daryl answered a little ashamed about giving them the need to feel this way.

Easily Dwight got his embarrass and continued "I mean, it's just that we have all changed and.. We really haven't expected you to start to scream at Beth or get even violent, but we just haven't know how you will take it. I mean, she is your girl."

Daryl stopped his whole movements then and stared shocked up into the man's face. How did he know about it? They had never even spoken one word about Beth and his feelings for her. Dwight had never got the information about why Daryl had acted the way he always had.

"It was very easily actually." The man finally went on, even when Daryl didn't know about what he was talking about. "How I have found it out. Do you remember the day, when.. when you were back at the sanctuary and I had to.. when I have.. you know. When I have brought you back to your cell and you told me that you won't even kneel for Negan?"

Daryl remembered just too good about this past day, it still horrified him and gave him nightmares. Finally Dwight went on, when he got it that this topic wasn't too dangerous area. "You have told me, that you don't have anything for fighting for. What would make it all worth it. I got it, that maybe in that moment you hadn't anyone but one past day you had it. You had it all. You had someone."

Absently Daryl looked at the growing flame of the campfire, thinking about how terrible he had felt that time. "And then, when you have let me free and told me to find her, I know it wasn't just about me. It was also about you. About you finding her."

Uncomfortable Daryl cleared his throat, while he looked back at the hut behind him. He would do everything, just everything for Beth and also for her baby. "She had believed in you since the beginning. Beth has always told us, that you will understand it, even when Sherry and I weren't so sure about it. Don't get us wrong, but we have seen you, where Beth hasn't. But she was so sure and finally she was really right." Dwight told the hunter with a smile on his lips.

Before Daryl could response anything to the man's words, Sherry got outside to them. Daryl muttered something, that he will take some cans to make dinner, before he left into the direction of the hut. With Dwight's words still running trough his head, Daryl entered the building and made his way to the small eat-in kitchen.

He really hadn't expected it and he also hadn't wasted one second thinking about what he was doing, when he quickly opened the door and saw Beth sitting on the small couch, breast feeding her little son. Daryl's whole body got stiff instantly and shocked he stared at her. Beth only gave the hunter shortly her attention, before she looked back down at her baby. Even when a smile was on her lips, her cheeks were also a little blushed at the same time.

"Oh..I.. I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention. I.. I have thought you would be in the bedroom and.. I will come later, when you are..finished." Daryl stammered nervous, while he could also feel his cheeks heating up. "It's alright Daryl. Don't worry. Come in." Beth secured him sweetly, before he could run away. But her eyes looking up at him didn't make it any easier for him to enter. "I just wanted to get some cans to make us dinner." Daryl explained, before he quickly made his way with a lowered head over to take the mentioned cans.

When he had his hands full of them, Daryl just wanted to turn around and get as fast as possible out of the room again, to let the baby drink peacefully, when he could hear Beth moving. Thankfully she was already all dressed again, when Daryl passed her by and she stood up with the baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry. Didn't want to bother you." He muttered ashamed and hating himself for being unable to not look at the little wet spot on top of the fabric by her breast. "You haven't bothered us Daryl. Nils has already fallen asleep again, I would have come outside to you anyway now."

Understanding Daryl nodded, before they got together outside to the couple to finally make their dinner ready. The whole evening long, Daryl couldn't take his eyes away from Beth. She looked so happy, completed and arrived in her job, being a mother. She looked so perfect and even more beautiful now, if this was even possible.

But still Daryl couldn't stop himself from thinking, that he had wanted to be the one. To be the father of Beth's son. He had wanted to give her that wonder, to place the baby inside her belly. To make it together with her.

He had really, really wanted to see her belly growing bigger and bigger with every day. To be right next to her, while she was giving birth. To hold the little bunch of life right after her, after arriving into this world. Daryl would have done it all.

With sleeping Nils laying on her lab, Beth finally ate her dinner and best Daryl wanted to take to baby from her into his arms, so she could eat her dinner better. But he didn't know the little boy good enough for doing so, maybe he will start to cry instantly, so Daryl didn't do anything, just kept on watching the two of them.

After dinner and talking about when they will drive away tomorrow, Nils began to cry bitter again. "He just isn't used to be outside. He doesn't like it." Beth explained, while she tried to calm down her son. "It's already getting dark anyway. I will better go inside with him now, before it will get cold."

Understanding Dwight and Sherry nodded up at her and wished the two of them good night. Daryl just stared at Beth and also she didn't say anything. Instead, she just smiled that sincerely smile, before she left inside.

After Beth was gone, Daryl didn't really follow the conversation Sherry and Dwight were having any more. He was deep inside his thoughts and only looked back at the hut, into which Beth had disappeared. "Daryl. Hey, Daryl. Can you hear me?" Dwight finally tried to get the hunter's attention.

After some more seconds, the man's words finally got to Daryl's ears and confused he answered "Yeah." Dwight and also Sherry began to smile at each other then, after they have caught him being totally lost after Beth was gone. "C'mon, go inside to her. We will take watch." Dwight finally suggested helpful.

"Huh?" Daryl said confused, what only caused an even bigger smile into the couple's faces. "Go inside to Beth. She is waiting for you." The man said one more time and Daryl could feel the tip of his ears getting blushed, while he looked shocked at the two of them. Did she really wait for him? Did she want him to be close to her right now?

Daryl couldn't even remember any more to have given his body the consent to stand up and go into the direction of the hut, but suddenly he already found himself in the middle of the hallway. Carefully he looked through the opened door into the eat-in kitchen, already having learned from his mistakes from before.

But Beth wasn't there and if she had been, Daryl would have talked her into taking the bedroom. She and Nils deserved a real bed, they needed some good rest. Slowly, almost hesitant, Daryl finally made his way over to the bedroom, stopped in front of the closed door and breathed deep inside his lungs for one more time, before he quietly knocked against the wood.

"Come in." Beth's sweet voice was audible and so Daryl did like he got told. She was already wearing some comfortable, warm clothes for the night, while she was just packing out some things from the bag on top of the table, when he entered the room and closed the door quietly behind himself again. Daryl's eyes automatically searched for the little boy, who was already sleeping all peacefully on top of the bed.

Beth didn't look any surprised about being him. In contrast, her expression looked more like she was really already waiting for him to come to her. "Hey." She welcomed him softly to end his uncomfortable being. "Hey." Daryl answered back, while his eyes watched her unsure, his hands were buried deep inside his pockets.

Beth smiled sweetly up at him for a half eternity, till Daryl couldn't stand the silence any more and whispered into the quiet room "Do you better want me to leave again, so the two of you will get some rest?"

Before he could even realise it, Beth took his nervous hands into hers and made him so staying. "No, no. I want you to stay Daryl. Please." He was never able to say no to her beautiful eyes and even after all this time, it hadn't changed.

"Alright. Then I will stay if you want." Daryl answered, his body had goose bumps everywhere because of her touches. "Thank you." Beth whispered gratefully, before they got both silent again and looked deep into each other eyes, while she was still holding tight his hands.

And then Daryl suddenly remembered about the one question he wanted to ask her, since he had her back. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?" He tried to read her face, while he bit nervously down on his lower lip.

He would have got it, if she would have lied, but Beth told him the truth, when she answered with a soft smile on her lips "Yes. I'm more than just alright right now." Daryl believed her and also got what she had meant with her statement. She was endless happy to have him back and so was he.

Silence started to cover their bodies again, while they were still holding onto each other hands. Feeling the warmth and skin of each other. Daryl really didn't bother the silence right now, because Beth made him feel comfortable with looking at him with her beautiful eyes.

"Is this here the right place and the right time?" Beth asked carefully and when she got it, that Daryl didn't understand what she meant, she said once more. "I mean, is this here the right moment to explain it all to you? Do you want me to tell you my story?"

"If you are ready for it, I will listen to you." Daryl secured her, hating it to see her so insecure. "I'm ready since such a long time for telling you everything, my chaperone." Beth whispered with those big, endless beautiful eyes up at him. "Alright. Then tell me everything girl."

And so she did, almost the whole night long they were sitting on the two chairs next to the window and talked. And Daryl's worst guess finally confirmed, but he stayed calm, when Beth told him that she had got rapped. It wasn't the time for him to freak out right now, not with little Nils sleeping next to them.

Beth was all alone, after she had woken up back in Atlanta and tapped right into the trap of a group of men. She didn't know who the father was, because they had all laid their hands on her. But she had taken her chance one night and leaded a horde of walkers into their direction and finally she watched them all getting bitten.

After she could have freed herself, she was wandering alone trough the woods, till she got it that something was wrong with her, with her body. Beth wasn't really surprised about when her period didn't come any more, this had already happened after the farm, when they were on the roads being always watchful and tensed.

Also the lack of sleep, food and water could be the reason, but when she had begun to feel damn sick in the morning, even after not eating even one bite since over one day, Beth knew that something was really wrong with her body. And then she had also already begun to show. Her belly grow, because she was carrying a baby inside her belly.

Beth knew she and also baby won't survive it being all alone anywhere in the middle of the woods for so much longer. She had to find a safe place to be, people she could trust and they could help her trough the pregnancy and giving birth. Beth had never even wasted one thought about hating the ever growing baby inside her belly.

It belonged to her since the very first day and she already loved it with her whole heart, even when she hadn't even seen it yet. Beth didn't hate her life or into the direction it was going. She just accepted it and tried to make the best of it and five days later, when she had just started to think she couldn't make it any more, she suddenly saw Sherry and three other people outside the big doors of an old factory. It was a perfect place with a big, green inner courtyard, where they planted fruits and vegetables and held animals.

They had helped her, got her something to eat and drink. Gave her a room and the promise to stay right next to her, till the baby will be here. They had even two doctors, who did examined her long and extensively every few days. They had said the baby was very small, but healthy, everything she ever wanted.

Beth told, that she had promised herself to name the baby, if it will be a boy, Daryl. Shocked he looked down at her, not expecting something like that. She explained him, that after everything he had done for her, it would have been the at least thing she could do to honer him. Her baby would become the name of a fighter, a survivor, a decent man.

One day Dwight had suddenly stood in front of their doors and Sherry and her man got a reunion, that caused tears rolling down Beth's face. She was already heavily pregnant and even when Beth had enough to eat and drink now, her belly and the baby were still too small, which gave her many worries.

It was on the fourth day, when Dwight was back and the couple had talked about what had happened to them, while they were apart. And when he had mentioned a man with an angel wings vest and a crossbow, Beth couldn't hold herself back any more and crashed into their conversation.

All excited and maybe even a little hysterical, she had screamed at Dwight to tell her the man's name. And when he finally said it out loud, that he had met a man with long brown hair, whose name was Daryl, Beth totally freaked out.

She just couldn't believe it, had screamed overjoyed about her chaperone being still alive. She had also jumped around the room, which Sherry finally stopped with telling her that it wasn't the best in her state. Beth had overflowed Dwight with questions about Daryl then, she almost got fainted because she had talked so much and quickly.

But before the man could even answer her one, Beth had suddenly got this pain deep inside her belly and if Sherry wouldn't have caught her, she would have fallen pain destroyed to the ground.

Beth had got in labor pretty quickly and just four hours later she was already holding her little son inside her arms. Nils, she had finally named him Nils, because Daryl was still alive somewhere and she will find him.

Not even three hours after giving birth and feeling not that exhausted any more, Beth had got to know everything what Dwight knew about Daryl. Before she wouldn't have been able to fall asleep.

Close she had listened to the man's stories, newborn Nils laying tight in her arms. Of course, Dwight had kept that day the information about what had happened to her brother-in-law and so many of her other friends and also about the things he had done to her beloved Daryl.

He had finally told her so three days after giving birth and Beth accepted it and said that right now was a new start. Not only for him, but also for her and Dwight could make it all good again, when he will bring her back to her family and Daryl.

So the man did and only ten days after Nils was born, as soon as it was possible, they drove into the direction of Hilltop and two days later Daryl had already found them.

He listened to Beth's story till the end without saying anything. Daryl knew she had to let it out, to tell him everything to feel better. And maybe tomorrow or some day when they will find the right time and the right place he will also tell her his story and how much she meant to him, even when he had the feeling, that Beth already exactly knew about everything.

Finally, she told him, that she couldn't wait to see them all again. Maggie, Rick, Carol, little Judith. She also wanted to visit the graves from their beloved friends and family. And she was also very excited and nervous about how they will react to her little son.

Beth also knew about Noah's and Tyresse's death, because Dwight didn't know these two and he also didn't know what had happened to them. But they weren't with her family any more, so they have to be gone. Daryl just nodded at this, telling her another time about what had happened to them.

But he secured her, that everything will gonna be alright and she shouldn't worry about their family's reaction about her being alive and little Nils right now. Now she first had to get some rest after everything and tomorrow will be another day. And after all, Daryl will always be right behind Beth, she didn't have to get trough this alone. He will always be by her side and support her.

His promise caused Beth to look up at him with sparkling eyes and a thankfully smile. "I know, my chaperone. I know. And I also won't ever leave you, like I have promised you such a long time ago." She whispered into the silence, before she took her soft hand into his and stroked with her thumb carefully over his skin.

Her touches still made his heart flutter like the very first day and nothing will ever change that. After looking deep into each other eyes since a half eternity, Beth's face suddenly got more seriously, when she said "Nils, he will.. he will need a father. Someone who shows him the right way, while growing up. He needs a father role, Daryl. He needs someone like you."

Understanding he nodded his head, being overwhelmed about her decision and her chose to ask him for being the father replacement to her little boy. Slowly, Daryl let his hand go from Beth's gently grip, before he stood up and got with light steps over to the still sleeping newborn on top of the bed.

Nils looked so incredible peacefully and cute, just the perfect baby for Beth. Endless beautiful, like her. Daryl had his head tilted, while he was watching the little boy, tears already built up in his eyes while doing so. Like the baby could feel Daryl's eyes on him, he began to move and finally he also opened his tiny eyes and looked directly up into the man's ones.

But Nils didn't start to cry, he just kept on eyeing the man above him. Daryl hadn't even noticed it, that Beth had also stood up and now watched the two most important men in her life. Asking silently for her permission, Daryl looked over at her and Beth nodded her head instantly to his unspoken question to take Nils into his arms for the first time.

All carefully and as gently as never before in his life, Daryl took the little boy up into his save arms. He felt even lighter than he had expected, like he wasn't holding anything at all. He was so smaller and lighter than Judith or Gracie ever were. But still he hadn't seen Nils' eyes right now, it was just too dark for it, but Daryl didn't need to see them to know, that he had his mother's beautiful eyes.

But still he could see the baby's eyes shinning because of the moonlight falling trough the window. Protective Daryl was holding the little boy's fragile head with his right palm and with his other he held Nils' tiny body. Like he wanted to tell him something, the newborn moved his with saliva covered lips, but no words or noises came out of his throat.

Nils just kept on looking up at Daryl and his tiny hands were moving the whole time he was doing so. "Hey little man." The hunter whispered softly down at the baby in his hands, which were looking and feeling so much bigger than usual, with something so tiny inside his palms.

Overwhelmed about how perfect Nils was, Daryl looked over to Beth just to see the tears in her eyes sparkling. "That's Daryl, sweetheart. From now on he will always protect you. He will always be there for you. Forever." Beth told her little son and by her last words she only looked at Daryl, to show him how grateful and relieved she was about his obviously agreeing.

"Yeah, I will. For the rest of my life, little man." Daryl secured both of them, before he gave his whole attention back to the moving little something inside his hands. Carefully he got over to the window, where the light was better and Daryl could eye the little boy's face better. He just had to see his cute face to impress it deep inside himself, even when he will see little Nils every day from now on. See him growing.

In the faint moonlight, Daryl finally also saw the baby's eyes and he was right, they were exactly the same as his mothers. Light blue, endless beautiful and so innocence. This boy was only Beth's son and no one's else. Nils was pure and pure Beth, one hundred percent.

Overwhelmed about that decision, Daryl's eyes began to swim and when one tear broke free from the corner of his eyes and landed on top of Nils' tiny shirt, he pulled the baby closer to his chest. As close and tight as possible, without hurting him.

Still being unable to realise what had happened today, Daryl rested his face close to the little boy's head, inhaling the beautiful, special scent of a newborn deep inside his lungs. With tears running down his cheeks like rivers, Daryl started to place plenty of little soft kisses on top of the baby's new skin.

"I will protect you with my life, little man. Forever and always. I swear." Daryl whispered, Nils still close to his chest. He could feel the boy's little chest rising and falling with his own, the way he clasped Daryl's shirt and held himself onto it, like he wasn't willing to ever let go from his protector, his father again.

It was Beth's own flesh and blood. A part of her. She has made it all alone. And she will give him so much more from herself. And so Daryl also loved the baby with his whole heart, like he loved his mother.

Like she had done it such a long time ago, Beth suddenly wrapped her arms around Daryl's lower belly, while he was still holding the newborn close against his chest. He could tell and feel, that Beth was also crying, just like him.

A half eternity they were standing like that, till Nils stopped to move in Daryl's arms and even fell asleep. Carefully Daryl turned around to Beth, to show her that her tiny son had fallen asleep, like he already knew him since his very first day. He trusted Daryl.

"I bet it's also time for you to go to bed now, sweetheart." Daryl whispered down to Beth, her eyes all red and swollen from crying. But she still looked so incredible beautiful. Agreeing, she nodded her head, but she didn't take little Nils from his arms, like he had expected.

Instead, Beth took Daryl's arm and leaded him over to the king-sized bed. "Please, stay." She simple said, while doing so. It wasn't begging, but it was her wish and even if he wanted, Daryl just couldn't say no to her. And he really didn't want to.

Carefully Beth finally took still sleeping Nils into her arms and crawled with him on top of the bed. Lovingly she laid her son with a warm smile on her lips on the mattress and covered the baby's tiny body with the blanket, so close to her body. Also Daryl finally crawled under the blanket, right next to Beth so her head was laying under his, while he supported his head against his palm.

Before he will drive off into sleep, he wanted to take the little bunch of life in as long as possible, while he was laying next to their so big looking bodies. And of course also the girl right next to him. "If you want you can have my room back at Hilltop. It has a chimney and will keep you both warm during the winter. Maggie has her room just on the other end of the corridor." Daryl suggested, just wanting the best for the two of them.

"That's very nice from you, my chaperone. But I only want the room with you together. I don't want to take your room away from you Daryl. I also want to have you close to us. You know, we still haven't finished our conversation." Beth explained him with a smirk on her lips and even when it was dark, Daryl's cheeks began to blush.

Of course, he exactly knew which conversation Beth meant. And sharing a room together with her and Nils did sound like heaven in his ears. "Alright girl." Daryl agreed still embarrassed. "And I also want you to hold us warm. Not only the chimney, Mr. Dixon." Beth whispered with sparkling eyes and a sweet smile on her lips.

Speechless Daryl felt his whole face, maybe even his whole body, blushing now, but it was alright. It was a great feeling. "Everything you want sweetheart." Daryl answered truthfully and he knew, Beth had already known it before, that he would do just everything for her.

After smiling amorously at each other, they both got silent and listened to the soft breathings of sleeping Nils. The next time Daryl looked over to Beth she had already her eyes closed, her left hand protective on top of her son's legs.

"Good night little man. Good night angel." Daryl whispered into the darkness and it rolled so easily over his lips, when he added "Love you."

Overwhelmed about the today's happening, he closed exhausted his tired eyes, knowing that everything was good now. He just began to drift off into sleep, when Beth whispered softly "We love you too."


End file.
